defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Te Atin Verd
The Stubborn Warriors Roukes Station Soon after the return of the Mandalore , and the Blockade . It was once again common place to see Jedi and Mandalorian engaged in combat. During the War, both groups often found themselves together, and many of that time it was Jedi from the Academy out in combat. On the world of Ploo, not too far from the Enclave of Obroa-Skai , Academy forces under the command of Master Qomi with Phoenix Battlalion found themselves under order of Republic High Command, dispatched to a remote outpost named Roukes Station It was here they held the Station, waiting for reinforcements from the Republic to arrive. Ploo II had seen some heavy fighting, the Mandalorian force with assistance from the Sith Empire had cut through most of the planetary defences, and the outpost was of little strategic value, yet the Republic would defend it none the less. Numbering just over one hundred, made up mainly of Republic Troopers, and Jedi, while a few trapped Smugglers lent their blasters for a few extra credits. High Command had made contact to Inform the defenders that it would be days before they could be relieved, however bearing down on them was a sizable force fronted by the Mandalorians. The Rodian Jedi Master Qomi gathered the defenders, and like he had been known gave it to them truthfully. Informing them that a massive force was enroute, and they were to hold. He spoke out at the end, asking anyone who would rather leave, to do so now with out disgrace, the defenders were silent, and no one moved. With that he nodded his head in acknowledge meant, and uttered "So be it!" Looking around at those under his command, he knew there was a tough fight ahead, for both Padawan, Knight, Master and soldiers, The command was given to prepare. If they were to hold and fight, they would do so their way. The Mandalorian lead force had smashed all that had stood in their way, finding little opposition for the Republic Forces left behind. Morale was broken, and many had raised the flag in surrender in hope to escape with their lives. The days past, and they got closer. Master Qomi had dispatched scouts, feeding back the info keeping the Defenders informed. Everything was set for the time they finally arrived, the cannons, the boxes of spare power packs, aswell as home made defences set up to hold them out as long as they could. It was afternoon on a clear day when they arrived. The field grew silent, Master Qomi stepped out of the barricade, the wind rushed up blowing his hood from his head, his cloak and robes fluttering dramatically in the wind, he raised his hand as the approaching forces stood watching. Igniting his green saber, the signal. The big guns rang out, firing directly into the approaching force, scattering numbers while obliterating many more. It had begun. It was not long before the Mandalorian forces were able to regroup, word had spread to the defenders that a well known strategist was in command of the attackers. Which gave the defenders even more reason to dig themselves in. The two fired away, trying to knock each other into submission. Neither gave in, as the distance closed. The sky turned black with acrid smoke, the landscape gave birth to scorched black caters. Still the Defenders held, the cannons ceased and strange silence fell over the area, Qomi smiled, the route ahead of the attackers had been carefully planned, not allowing the use of heavy vehicles the Attackers would have to proceed on foot or the light armoured carriers. And they did. It was not long until the Mandalorian lead force reached the first ring of Roukes Station, the battle intensified, it was now the match they had all been waiting for, both Mandalorian and Jedi sought each other out, while the Empires Commandos and the Republic's Troopers had never seen eye to eye. Wave of attackers landed against the station, mounted blaster emplacements cut down as many charging attackers as they could, while jet packed Mandalorians roared over their heads, taking out as many emplacements as they could while the Jedi tried their best to stop the Mandalorians . As each ring of defence began to crumble under the weight of the advance, still they held. With each ring of defence, the battle stepped up a notch, as it soon came to favour the defenders, as the emplacements set up soon turned into a wall of sabers and blasters, cutting down anything that dared move. The fight raged on for hours, and soon the Commander of the Mandalorian lead forces gave the command for his attackers to pull back for the night, there would be no use sending more men in right now. Silence once again fell over the area, as the black smoke sat over head. Those that were able to rested, while medics scrambled to those who cried out. Moving from group to group and checking those who had fallen, the fight had been intense. The bombardment began again, the Defenders fell back into their bunkers. Master Qomi looked out, examining the men and women who were still alive, faces blacked, robes and armour tattered and covered in different colours of blood. They had suffered losses, but Qomi felt they had done more of their fair share of damage to the attacking forces. The blasts shook the ground, and Qomi felt the disturbance. On his feet the other Jedi were quick to follow while many of the troopers looked up reaching for their weapons, but unsure where or what they should be pointing them at. Another blast shock the ground, and along the dirt floor rolled a detonator. Qomi called upon the force and pushed it back out with a gesture of his hand, the explosion ripping the light out of the darkness, and in the confusion, Master Qomi stepped in to the doorway from which the detonator had come. Twisting and turning lightsaber in hand. Qomi engaged the attackers. Many more of the Jedi rushed in engaging the group. For many it was the first time they had engaged the legendary Mandalorians , most had only heard word from others after their unexpected return to aide the Sith. It was a style they were not trained for, it was tough, brutal, yet skilfully unconventionally deadly. Wrist mounted rockets, and flames leaped out; sabers lashed, blaster bolts sang. The Mandalorians had a sense of respect for the combat skills of the Jedi, many saw it as the ultimate test. Pushing in through the breached doors the warriors made an advance, the Jedi pushed back the soldiers firing with precision into the horde, while the Mandalorians returned fire with deadly accuracy. Despite the intensity of the fight, no one could be called winner. Both sides pulled back much to the frustration of the Commander. Other outposts had crumbled, some had surrendered at the first sign of his forces. Yet the small outpost of Roukes Station held off his forces. Qomi spent the night once again rallying his troops, and devising a plan to continue to defend the Station. It was a force of walking wounded, Qomi himself spent his spare moments in a healing trance after taking two blaster bolts to his arm. The sky was still black from the battles that had ravaged the area. It was dawn again when the Mandalorians returned. Blasting down exhausted troopers as the infiltrated the ringed defences with ease, it was not until they got into the interior rings that the trouble started. Small teams of Jedi would rush out to confront the warriors, splitting up the groups and picking them off one by one. Any who took to the air where targeted by the troopers. It was a slaughter for the Mandalorians , their highly trained abilities and skill for combat had come undone in the extremely close quarter combat which had suited the Jedi. With Phoenix Battalion providing the cover with their blaster fire. No Mandalorian walked away from the battle, but once again the defenders had suffered losses of their own. As the morning light broke through the smoke and dust, the sound of Republic dropships rang out. Landing at the back of the Station the defenders quickly made for their escape. As they reached the shuttles, Qomi made sure everyone was on who was still alive, turning to look at the smoking ruins of the Station, the Mandalorian forces appeared in the smoke, igniting his saber Qomi walked backwards to the shuttles, taking off one by one. The Mandalorian forces came to a halt as Qomi climbed abaord the last shuttle, saber still extended. Holding on as it raced skywards, the Mandalorian forces watched on, firing no shots as a sign of respect to the Defenders, they had what they needed. Good warriors always had a way of cross paths again, it was this encounter that the gained the nick name of the stubborn warriors, or Te Atin Verd in Mandalorian . Te Atin Verd When Master Qomi caught up with Master Cevit, he had briefed him on the encounters on Ploo II. The assult of the Mandalorian forces had at first caught many off guard, training for more traditional style of combat many had paid with their life against the warriors. Cevit Eage and Qomi discussed at length ways to counter this, and the idea of specialised training for those who wanted it would have been a great starting place. Cevit had understood all too well the perils of confronting a Mandalorian as a Jedi. It was an encounter he never expected and style that had him on the back foot. Master Qomi took command of new specialised group, including many of the Veterans of Roukes Station. During future encounters the group started hearing more references to them by their Mandalorian nickname, the Academy symbol on their armour was seen as a sign of hard earned respect as great warriors. Category:The Old Republic